


Not The End

by Cmmatchie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmmatchie/pseuds/Cmmatchie
Summary: Sorry for the cliffhanger and the wait had a family reunion and im still mad at my cousin for something lol. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

It's four years after weirdmagedon and after defeating Bill and going home dipper pines and his twin sister Mabel has become inseparable. But Dipper can't get the weird dream demon Bill Cipher out of his head and he's beginning to appear in his dreams. ‘I have to tell Mabel about this..’ Dipper thought but was unsure.. Maybe it was nothing and would all blow over, he went with this idea. But the dreams didn't stop and only became worse.. Then, later on, he could swear he heard somebody talking into his ear as he tried to sleep, but no one was there… he began to question this and decided to call his great uncle Stanford, the brother of his other great uncle Stanley. They talked for an hour and Stanford had nothing to say ‘so useless..’ he thought and then he heard the voice again “you should be in school..” it said but it was the weekend so why would he be in school? “be ready…” it whispered again “who the heck are you?” Dipper whisper yelled at the voice “somebody from you know..” and with that Dipper could tell whatever the voice was had left. He rushed to his room and yanked open a drawer that held nothing but the triangle Bill necklace he got after they defeated him “if this is you're doing Bill Cipher I command you to stop it!!” when the necklace didn't respond, he remembered it was only a necklace. ‘I'm so stupid’ he thought collapsing onto his bed thinking ‘ugh tomorrow is Monday and I'm pretty sure the rumor about that new kid was true. Great..’ Dipper knew he would be chosen to show the kid around ‘uh.. So tired…’ he thought as he hadn't gotten much sleep in the last while ‘a little sleep won't hurt ’ he thought already asleep. He wasn't fond of his dream.. _Dipper was laying on top of some guy he hadn't seen before. He had a yellow eye patch over one of his eyes making it look like he had one eye and the eye that was showing was bright yellow. But there he was on top of this dude, his lips pressing against him kissing him.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was finally sleeping well with no sounds no dreams total-BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ off went his alarm “AHH” dipper screamed as his alarm went off in his ear. “Are you ok honey?” his mom yelled up after hearing the shriek “yea mom sorry” he called back annoyed and then added to himself “totally perfect..” he forced himself out of bed and walked over to his closet pulling out the pair of clothes he wore every day and putting them on thinking ‘i need new clothes..’ and he was about to walk downstairs, but paused and went to the nightstand that had the Bill necklace set on it, grabbed the necklace and slipped it on over his head, hiding the pendant under his shirt. He then walked down stairs to have breakfast. After breakfast Dipper and Mabel set out to school talking to each other,

“so hey brobro, Mabel said, “mom and dad were like saying they caught you talking to yourself or somethin?”

“Um what when?” dipper responded panicked

“After you hung up with Ford!”

“Oh um, yeah it's nothing..”

“Ok well brobro if something's wrong tells me mk?”

“Ok dork.” dipper said ending the conversation, only for another one to be brought up by his twin

“ so what do you think the new kid will look like dipdop?”  
“I don’t know, but we’ll find out soon enough, ” He said as they approached the school.

“O, good Dipper and Mabel you're here. I want you two to escort the new student around for the week. I trust you two.” the principal said as they came near

“Yay!” Mabel said excitedly bouncing on her feet

Dipper laughed at her a little “Alright” He said. “So is he here or do we have to wait?”

“He should be approaching soon.” the principal said looking around “Ah here he is.” He said pointing at the same person who was in Dippers dream. Dippers breath hitched for a moment but he recovered quickly

“Hello, I am the principal Mr. Swilt. This is Dipper and Mabel Pines and they will be escorting you to the school for the first week. We hope you enjoy our school.” Mr. Swilt said as though he did every day.

“Sounds good to me Mr. Swilt.” The new kid said to the principal before turning to the twins “Hi. My names Bill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger and the wait had a family reunion and im still mad at my cousin for something lol. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay


End file.
